Heat of Summer
by I just want food
Summary: They were there only for the competition but with the looks they were given, they realize that their lives were about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it over and over again so I'm going to develop a hobby of putting up the disclaimer only at the first chapters of my stories. Twilight ain't mine, sadly not the hot guys in it too. I just borrowed the characters and put them in that little world in my head with original characters.**

**A/N: Okay guys, this is the prologue of this new story. As explained in my last author's note in **_**Being an..., **_**I'm writing this one first because it's light-hearted. Unlike how Embry's story would be or Jake's and Nessie's. Plus, by writing this one, I don't think I'm revealing anything for the future stories.**

**Also, thank you for those who liked and commented on **_**Being an Imprint 101. **_**I actually thought no one's going to read it but you guys popped up and reviewed and listed it as your favorite. Thank you thank you thank you! Also, for people who have liked my one and only one-shot as of now, **_**JakeXNessie Sexy Fluff**_**, and commented on that one too, thank you!**

**Anyway, read on!**

**********

**Ryann's POV**

"You're looking problematic, sweetie. You just won. What's up?" Neal asked me as he sat down next to me.

We were in a party thrown by a common friend. Neal and I are friends because our families are friends. Not that I mind that. He's a good friend. Neal is actually one of our former leader's best friend. Said former leader is now in the States, married to someone while still studying.

I looked at him. True enough, I was thinking of something. "I was just thinking, if we're going to the USA, where are we staying?" I thought aloud.

"I thought that that's the school problem?" Neal asked.

"Yeah. But I was also asked to think about it until they picked a place or something. You know, teachers are drafting our exam papers now and they're busy. And we have to finish our school fast for this year." explained.

"Oh." he said and seemed to think.

"Plus, we're going to compete in the USA. Tougher crowd. Tougher judges to please. We need all the help we could find." I informed him.

"You do know that Carrie's going to be happy to help you, right?" he told me with a smile. For some reason, he was a year behind Carrie and when Carrie graduated he was a witness to how the team missed its leader. It was hard on the first competition. The routine was easy to do. Everyone had ideas. But the whole control in the situation was what made it hard. That was when we fully appreciated what Carrie had been doing through the years.

It was like we were a bunch of kids, me being the eldest, who their mother left for the first time at home and didn't know how to balance the fun and work. But for the first few months, Carrie was supportive. Reaching out and giving advices through mails. I think she did it purposely, but the e-mails decreased and decreased as time goes by until only a couple were exchanged in the course of a month.

Nonetheless, we survived. It was a scratchy start but a start anyway. We decided to get better than that and have always been doing better than our last performances. And now, our efforts paid-off and we just won the nationals which would lead us to the semi-finals held in the USA. Hopefully, we would be able to get in the finals.

When he said that, I felt my face brighten. Having our former leader back in the equation would be a big factor in us doing good.

"Where does she live now? Do you have her number?" I asked excitedly. Neal chuckled at my tone.

"Of course I have her number. Here." he took his phone from his pocket and dictated the number. I copied it to my phone.

"Thank you. Anyway, where does she live now? We don't want to be bothering her." I told him. I mean, sure Carrie would still help us but it's gonna be embarrassing to her husband if we take her away even if she doesn't have to have business with us anymore.

"Oh. She lives in La Push. It's a three hour drive from Seattle." he told me as if that three hour drive would not be a problem to us.

"But isn't that far away? What if the school decided to book us in a crappy place in Seattle?" I'm sure that Seattle places are sanitary and stuff, but you couldn't blame me to have doubts. Teachers in our school seemed to have a way in booking us in the crappiest places.

"Who said you're going to wait for the teachers to decide where you're staying? Carrie and Seth owns this place in La Push which could accommodate you guys. It's a five bedroom in. If you hurry up and tell her that you're going to book it throughout the duration of your stay there, I'm sure she's going to say no to reservations by others." he informed me.

"Pinch me." I whispered.

Neal looked at me as if I had grown two heads in the course of our conversation. "Excuse me?" he asked and sipped juice from a plastic cup.

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming. Everything is...too good to be true. Is there a hidden camera here?" I told him. I was surprised how things are getting convenient.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have time for your kinky games, sweetie." he told me with a smirk which tells he's just joking. "But I assure you that you're awake and believe it or not, you're fortunate to have things go this way."

I shot him a weary smile. I was still waiting for a secret camera to pop out and say "Gotcha!".

"I'm not kidding. Call Carrie later, then." he told me somewhat fiercely.

When I got home, and after cleaning up myself, I picked up our phone.

As I dialed the number, I felt nervous. I don't know why. I'm sure Carrie would still remember me but, I don't know. Maybe I'm excited to talk to her again. Oh please let it be Carrie who answers the phone.

The phone rang five times before somebody picked it up.

"Hello?" The person on the other line said. She sounded sleepy. Please let it be Carrie. It would be embarrassing if it's someone else.

"Hello? I'm sorry to disturb but does a Carina Ramirez live here? Or Carina Clearwater?" I added the last one when I realized that she's using her husband's name now.

"Speaking. Who is this?" I didn't know I was holding in my breath until I exhaled a huge amount of air.

"Carrie! Thank God! It's Ryann." I told her.

"For real! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" Carrie said excitedly. "How are you? How's the cheering squad?" Figures she would ask about the squad.

"We're good. Same same. Competitions and stuff." I told her and realized that she must have been thinking how I got her number. "Oh yeah, I got your number from Neal, if you don't mind."

"It's okay. So, I'm sure there's an important thing going on and that's why you called?" she said straight. Her being straightforward when talking to me and the squad could both be good and bad at times. Mostly good and this is one of those times.

"Oh yeah." I have learned how to tell it to people straight over time. She taught me the basics. "Well, heard about the international cheering competition?"

"Yes." she said.

"We're in." I told her. Every time I tell people that, I can't help but smile. It would wear off, the smugness, but not in a couple of weeks.

"What? Seriously? I'm happy for you guys!" If she's here, she would hug us senseless.

"Thank you. And it's going to be held in Seattle."

A couple of seconds of silence passed before she talked again. "Which means what I think it means, right?"

"We need all the help we could get." I told her and added what Neal said about us getting lucky that Carrie lives near Seattle.

"Ry," she started using my nickname. "I'll be more than happy to help if this is going to be held in summer."

I think my smile was covering my whole face. Did I not tell her when it's going to be held? "Exactly."

"Gosh! You guys surprise me in ways that never get old!" she said. "Alright, update me with everything," she is so in cheerleader mode right now. "until the time of your flight. You don't have to call though. E-mail's fine."

"Okay. I'll do just that. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"We don't have a place to stay yet. Neal told me—" she cut me off though.

"I know what you're going to say. And yes, we have an inn. You called at just the right time before people make reservations for summer."

"Thank god. But the thing is, I still have to tell the school about it. I'll tell you tomorrow?"

"Sure. No problem with that." she told me. "Oh yeah. One request."

"We're exchanging requests now, huh?"

She chuckled. "Of course."

"So what is it?"

"Can you tell Neal to go to my parents' place and have him tell them that I need my old uniform? At least one set? And then tell him to give it to you so that you could bring it here." she said mischievously.

I wasn't sure what she wanted to do with that. Probably for keepsakes. It wasn't my place to ask so I decided not to.

"Sure." I told her.

After some catching up, I put the phone down and went to sleep. But not before looking at my mom's picture situated on my bedside table and having mists in my eyes.

"Good night Mom. I love you." I said and hugged the frame before I laid down and went to sleep.

******

**A/N: That was the prologue. I think it's a long prologue. Oh well. **

**Oh yeah. I don't think I've ever told who this story is going to be about. It's gonna be Brady and Collin. I don't know why but somehow, if someone mentions Brady, I think of Collin and vice-versa. **

**It's not going to be a love triangle, per se, it's a double story. The other girl you'll know next chapter.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this one! I'm going to mention the wolves mostly so Cullen lovers, sorry if they won't be mentioned at all. Wait for Jacob's and Nessie's story though. They will be there.**

**OMG!! I've watched New Moon! The La Push pack makes me wanna go to the dark side. I love this line said by Emmett but I'm not going to say it in case you guys haven't watched it yet. I don't want to be murdered.**

**Up next: Chapter 1 in maybe a week.**


	2. First Sight

**A/N: I was typing some of the latter part of this chapter while at the airport, in my favorite coffee shop drinking my favorite beverage. And I just wanted to share this fact: While everyone in Asia who are in the same time zone as I have (I'm in the Philippines on my way to Hong Kong for the nth time) are counting down towards 2010, I'll be up thirty thousand feet up in the air dozing off or listening to a flight attendant's nonsense blabs. Anyway, another fact: While typing this, and the reason why I typed this AN is because, across my table is a guy who has the same hairstyle as Edward Cullen. Yeah. The messy sex hair. The guy's kinda hot but not my type so yeah.**

**********

**_Heat of Summer: First Sight_**

**Brady's POV**

"What is this I hear that some chickas are coming here?" I asked Seth as soon as I felt him phase. We're the ones patrolling tonight.

"What chickas? Where? When?" Collin asked excitedly.

Seth laughed. "You guys are not allowed to hit on them. The cheerleader's gonna have your heads."

I've witnessed a time when Carrie was so pissed. And one thing for sure, I am staying on her good side. Collin seemed to be thinking the same thought.

I decided to change the subject. "Speaking of cheerleaders, how is it like being married to one?" I asked him.

"Heh. Awesome." Seth said with a smug smile. Then scenes of their escapades flooded his mind. He controlled it but not before Collin and I had a glimpse.

"We so do _not _wantto see that." Collin said with a crinkle of his nose.

"Yeah dude. We do not want to see you naked and doing that." I told him while digging dirt with my paw, trying to bury the images.

Seth scoffed. "I don't care if you see me guys naked and doing that. I'm trying to cover my wife's body from your eyes."

"We're not fantasizing her. You'll kill us anyway if we do that." I said lightly.

"You got that right." he said half-jokingly. He really will.

"So," Collin started. "when are the cheerleaders coming?"

"In a week." he told us.

"Do you need help?" I offered. Seth just gave me a look and I had to defend myself. "What? Just helping."

"Right." he scoffed. "But oh well, we do need another driver for the other van."

******

**Carina's POV**

One moment, I was sleeping. The next, I was being touched in my sensitive spots. I didn't mind though. I knew it was Seth anyway.

"Hmmm." I half-moaned, half-stirred. I opened my eyes to see him unbuttoning my top pajama. "Babe, what are you doing?" I asked him sleepily.

"Obviously, I'm getting you naked. 'Cos I already am." he answered. Oh, I could feel that. He grounded his rock hard member on my pelvis. I moaned.

I still tried to protest, though. "But babe, we've gotta be up early tomorrow."

"I promise to wake up early." he said and then proceeded to make love to me. I didn't have much protest after that.

******

Morning came and as promised, Seth woke up early. I was taking a shower when I realized I'm excited. I really am. First time I see the whole team after years. I couldn't believe it.

I'm now fixing myself in front of our full-length mirror. I smiled at what I was wearing. It was a long purple light sweater (it's summer but still a bit cold and I'm still not used to wearing tank tops alone here in La Push; however, my sweater is open) with a deep V-neck over a white tank top. I was wearing my favorite skinny jeans and my favorite heels―three-inch purple heels. It was a sign of welcome. Then something occurred to me and my second realization for the morning is that my life is full of coincidences.

At that right moment, Seth came in the room and I turned to him.

"Hey beautiful." he said and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Hey sexy." I said with a grin.

"Can't help it if I'm so hot." he retorted before leaning down and claiming my lips.

I clung my arms to his neck and kissed him back. "You know, I realized something." I murmured when our kisses ended.

"What?" he asked and loosened his hold so that he could fix his self. He just finished cleaning up our new van that he bought on a whim. Seth saw it when he came across a showroom one day. When he got home, he had this huge ass smile on his face and then showed me the papers and all stating that he just paid a down payment on the van and that the keys will be ready in a week. That was the argument for the week.

"My favorite colors are purple and white. Turns out, my old school's official colors are white, purple and gold. But the team almost always uses purple and white." I explained.

He turned to me and gave me a head-to-toe. "So that explains your outfit." he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "And guess what the school mascot is."

"What?" he asked instead.

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him. "You're not going to guess, are you?" When he shot me a sheepish smile, I decided to just tell him. "Wolves. Sometimes a white wolf. Sometimes purple. Sometimes golden."

"Whoa." he said and then grinned. "We really are meant to be." While he was saying that, he once again enclosed me in his arms. Of course, we kissed again.

******

**Alexis' POV**

"Mom, I'm ready to go!" I shouted as soon as I got my bags outside my room and into the living room. I have one duffel bag, courtesy of school for those representing the school for sports stuff. One back pack which held my passport, wallet, a set of clothes (hey, we're gonna be traveling for at least a day and plus, what if we suddenly got stuck in an airport?) and even slippers. And my laptop bag which, duh, holds my laptop. I didn't feel wary about bringing this because I am so sure my other cheering mates are bringing their laptops, if not all.

My mom came out of the kitchen. "Be careful while you're there. Okay?" she said and hugged me. She's too used to me going out of town to compete that this US thing isn't all hugging and full of worries and all that anymore. "Did I give you your allowance yet?"

"Yeah. You gave me enough." I told her and after her hug, I slung my back pack.

"Tell Carrie I said 'hi'." My big brother reminded me. Carrie, the squad's former leader, and my brother had been classmates in high school. It really is a small world.

"Alright." I answered. "Well, I'm leaving. Wish us luck!" I announced to everyone. I didn't have to say bye to my dad. I already did that last night 'cos he's going to be at work before I even wake up in the mornings.

When I got to the airport (airport's pretty accessible, there are even shops here for those who don't even have a flight. And a cinema too!), it was only me and Ryann and a couple of guys there. By the way, Ryann's the squad leader after Carrie left.

Speaking of Carrie, I suddenly got excited. It's the first time we're gonna see her in years! Being in the team for a long time made us close to each other. She was mainly close to me and Ryann. Probably because we have a common factor―our craziness.

And we're her 'daughters'. Carrie got hyper one day (if I remember correctly, she had coffee in the morning, Neal mistakenly bought her another one and she drank it anyway, then because they have PE then, she needed something that would give her energy so she drank Nestea and had a small bar of chocolate, so when she arrived for cheering practices she was laughing and everything; I think that had been the best out of the good practices we've had with her) and she decided to call Ryann her daughter. For one thing, Ryann has the ass. I mean, I'm not a lesbian or bi, but you know, the ass. And Carrie's got one too. I think it was Cathy, one of Carrie's best friend, who pointed it out. And then just 'cos I always have a smile on my face and Carrie has that, too, someone pointed it out again and there.

But other than that fact, she had been a good friend and a good leader. Bitchy at times, but that's exactly what we need. Ryann, on the other hand, is softer than Carrie but she held her own. If she didn't, do you think we'd be here now?

"Hey, Lex." Ryann greeted me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I did the same as soon as I put my bag down. I subtly appraised what she was wearing and you wouldn't think she's a cheerleader. Black shirt with a purple fleur-de-lis design, jeans, and boots. The boots that she's wearing don't even have a heel. They're flat. Her curly hair was in a high ponytail and in her arms was her purple hoodie.

"Hey yo, Ry." I greeted back. The same could go for me. I don't look like a cheerleader. Pink sleeveless top with black details, straight jeans and pink flats. I have my black jacket in hand though.

"Hey Jay, hey Nick." I greeted the two with a high-five.

"Hey." The two said almost at the same time.

"You guys are early." I commented. Those two are usually the pain in everyone's neck, being late and troublemakers and all. Ryann had to bail them out a lot of times from detention whenever it's cheering season.

"We're excited." Jay said.

"Yeah. I heard that the former leader's hot." Nick added with a smile.

Ryann and I rolled our eyes. "She's married you know." Ryann said. Nick's and Jay's smiles faltered.

"Where did you get that news anyway?" I asked with a laugh.

"We saw some clips and pics on Facebook." Nick answered.

I shook my head and then went to sit next to Ryann.

"So let me get this straight." I started as I sat down at the seat next to her. "We're going to wait for people and for the plane for about two hours. Fly from here to San Francisco for sixteen. Stay at the airport again for an hour at the least. Then off to Seattle for two hours. And then a three hour drive to where we're staying. All in all it's 24 hours."

She grimaced. "I'm trying so hard to not think of how long we're gonna be up there in the air."

"Yeah. Let's entertain each other." I told her.

******

**Ryann's POV**

"Well, my grandma and abuela, we won't see each other again for a month or two." I told them before I proceeded to hug them. My mom's and dad's parents are living with us. Trying to fill in the space that mom left.

"Oh dear. You be careful, okay? I mean, we know you're used to the States but this is going to be your first time alone." My Grandma Samantha reminded me.

"Technically, I'm not alone." I teased her and she just smiled at me. She knows when I don't get it and when I do.

"Call us every time you get a chance, nieta." Abuela Soledad told me.

"Alright, I will." I then turned to look at my grandpas who, besides my dad that is, are the epitome of manliness. No wonder my grandmas fell for them.

"Should I hug you or are you too manly and old for this?" I asked them, half-teasing.

"I don't want to be a jerk so I'll let you hug me." Grandpa Leigh said and hugged me.

Without a word, Grandpa Anton joined in the hug too. "Well, take care over there."

"I will, I will." I said with a laugh.

Just then, the living room door opened and my dad stepped inside. He had night shift at the airport. Despite the exhausted face he had, he smiled.

"I thought I wasn't going to catch you here." he said.

"Oh, you caught me alright." I said with a laugh.

"I'm sure your grandparents have told you to take care and all, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have I given you your allowance?" he asked instead. "No one had asked you that, right?"

"Nope to both questions." I answered and held out a hand to get the money. My dad reached to his wallet and gave me enough money. I actually think it's more than enough but didn't say anything. You'd never know when you'd need extra money. And I plan on giving it back anyways. Or not asking allowance when I get back here if I didn't spend it.

Once the money was safely inside my wallet, I decided to joke around. "And that is the reason why I waited."

Everybody laughed.

After once again checking everything I need the most, I said good bye once more. Of course, with a hug from my dad.

Minutes later, one could see me at the airport. Sitting on the waiting area which was strategically placed near a coffee shop and near where we should check-in our luggages.

Soon enough, only with Jay and Nick arriving before her, Alex showed up in her usual jeans and flats combination look. She doesn't realize it but that's her trademark. Everyone would be in sneakers or heels, she'd still be in flats. It suits her though. She's always been one of the tall girls anyway.

About an hour later, we were complete. After checking in and going through immigration, we were able to find a spot near the boarding gates. Minutes later, the flight attendants were announcing that the plane is now ready for boarding. Hello Seattle **(A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist. I was listening to Owl City's Hello Seattle while I was writing this part.)**, here we come!

******

**(Back to) Carina's POV**

"Thanks for doing this Brady." I told him as he got off the other van that we use (although quite seldom) to transport people to and from our inn in La Push.

"No problem." he said with a smile. The smile's too innocent if you're going to ask me.

"You've got another purpose, don't you?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes slightly. Seth chuckled.

"No. I only wanted to help 'cos I was bored." he answered. When I maintained the look, he confessed. "Okay fine. I was helping out but I wanted to see them first. Lucky for me, Collin's got something."

I rolled my eyes. I don't care if any of my cheerleaders have an affair as long as it does not have any effect with their practices. "You better not distract any of them." I murmured, sure that he would hear it.

Brady gave me his signature cocky smile. "Sure."

I rolled my eyes again.

"Hon," before Seth finished what he's going to say, he yawned. "how much time do we have till they arrive?"

I looked at my phone―a habit, I don't wear watches anymore since I only wear metal ones and it's cold here―and checked the time.

"You've got thirty minutes, lover boy." I told him.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go sleep." he said and climbed at the back of the van to sleep.

"Told you it was a bad idea to go at it all night." I murmured to myself. I sometimes forget that I'm around wolves so obviously the two heard. Seth just laughed while Brady shuddered.

Brady and I kept small talk while waiting for the cheerleaders. A full thirty minutes passed and we heard an announcement telling us that the flight that the people we were waiting for just landed.

I woke Seth up.

"Babe?"

Seth stirred but woke up nonetheless. "Are they here?"

"Well, their plane just landed."

"Okay." he said and went out of the van. The three of us talked while waiting for all twenty cheerleaders.

About twenty minutes after the plane landed, a group of people who were so familiar came out of the automatic sliding doors. I giddily, but trying not to, walked towards them.

"Oh my gosh! Carrie!" One of them, Tasha, said.

"Hi everyone!" I said with this smile on my face. Everyone greeted me back even though, most of them now are people who probably haven't seen me before.

"MOM!" A voice, with a dramatic tone, called out amidst the chaos.

I looked to see who it was. A girl in black hoodie and jeans and flats was smiling at me with her arms opened wide. It was Alex. "Daughter!" I said and rushed to hug her.

"Mom, you look old." she said.

I chuckled. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good of course." she said it like it's a well-known fact.

"Suck up." I said playfully and looked around. "Where's daughter number 1?"

"I'm over here," A voice at the back said. "mother."

I looked to see Ryann. "Well, come over here. I'm going to hug you, too."

Ryann chuckled but went to hug me anyway. After giving her a hug, I noticed that others couldn't suppress their curiosity and was looking behind me.

I looked back to introduce my Seth and Brady to them. Or rather, I was supposed to. The introduction was paused when I noticed Brady.

Brady was looking like―. Shit! Did he just―? Oh tell me he did not just do that.

******

**Brady's POV**

"Seth you have instant daughters." I told him while snickering after I heard Carrie look for her another 'daughter'.

"Shut up man." Seth said with a laugh.

I was about to retort when I heard someone with a honey-sweet voice answer Carrie's question. "I'm here."

It was like the wind brought it to me. Like her voice―signed, sealed and delivered by the wind―mixed with it and gently caressed my cheek before going in my ear.

And I couldn't help but look straight in her direction.

Clad in jeans and shirt, that was visible since her hoodie was unzipped, is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in the whole of my existence. She took my breath away just like that. Especially when she was smiling that bright smile.

She was slightly tanned, and because they're standing close enough that I could compare it, she's only slightly taller than Carrie. Her hair is curly, high cheekbones and high-bridged nose. Her lips look like they wanted to be kissed. Inviting me to just go on and press my lips on hers. And even though she's wearing a jacket, her curvy figure was still in plain sight.

I gave her a look over once more, though this time she's looking at me. When her blue-gray eyes met my dark ones, I was lost.

For the first time in my whole damn life, I felt this thrill. Turning into a werewolf for the first time didn't even compare to this. Facing off with the newborns about eight years ago never had this thrill. Facing off with the Volturi didn't even feel this way.

I could say that now. Now that I've felt the real thrill.

What's this thrill I'm talking about?

It was like you're flying up in the sky. Like you have a clear view of everything. Like you could actually see that the world is round. And the only thing holding you so you don't completely fly away is, well, _her._

And in that one instant moment, in just one time our eyes met, everything faded and I could only see her. It was only me and her in this world. I knew right there and then that I belong to her. I don't own myself anymore.

Holy shit! Did I just imprint?

Seth elbowing me not so obviously answered my unspoken question. Add the fact that Carrie had this shocked look on her face.

I re-composed myself, realizing that I definitely look like an idiot. I suddenly how everyone looked like when I was a witness to how they imprinted.

Nice. Look stupid in front of the love of your life.

Did I just admit that I love her?

Carrie clearing her throat interrupted me from the―probably―biggest moment of my life. "Anyway, guys this is my Seth." I don't think she realized that she emphasized the word 'my' when introducing her husband.

A chorus of hi's and hello's were heard. Even a few girls, despite realizing that Seth's married to Carrie, didn't stop from ogling. Although I do realize that Seth despises the guys who are practically trying to undress Carrie with their eyes and Carrie hating Seth's 'fangirls'. What do you expect?

"And," Only the three of us could make out the hesitation in Carrie's voice when she turned to introduce me. "this is Brady."

"Hi." That was for everyone but my eyes remained to the girl. I didn't even notice the greetings that came from others. I could tell that she's getting conscious of it but I can't really do anything about that.

******

**Ryann's POV**

After the hugs and greeting from Carrie, I looked past her. That was fairly easy to do considering that she's shorter than me by a few inches.

As soon as my bluish-gray eyes met his dark orbs, I felt lost.

Like, I was sure there's some meaning as to why he's looking at me like that―I didn't miss Carrie's shocked expression. But deep inside, even though I shouldn't be, I felt good. Like his stare struck a chord in my heart that it's suddenly beating in a different pattern now.

Like everything wrong changed back to normal.

Soon though, so soon, even if I'm feeling all that, I still felt awkward. I mean, we just met!

But how can I even take my eyes off him?

The bronze skin, mostly reddish in color. The raven black hair cut in a boyish way. Those rippling muscles under the black shirt. The powerful muscled thighs which the eternally alive faded jeans didn't hide.

And the face. The chiseled face. The thin but red lips. The high-bridged nose. The high cheekbones. The beautiful dark eyes... Who knew dark could be that devastatingly beautiful?

When Carrie introduced him to us, I felt the anticipation to say his name aloud―Brady―but I stopped myself from doing the most embarrassing thing ever.

"So uhm, Brady," Carrie said, turning to him again before grabbing my arm in an oh-so-Carrie way. "this is Ryann, she'll be the one riding with you and assisting everyone who's gonna ride in that van you're gonna drive."

"What?" I asked stupidly. Was she saying something before I was brought back to reality?

"What 'what'?" Carrie asked, rather innocently as I would like to say.

"Nothing." I answered her instead. There's no winning her in that kind of game.

"Good." she then clapped her hands and turned the attention to everyone. "So the bags are going to be placed in the van where Ryann is. And then most of you guys can go get in the other van. We'll discuss everything when we get there."

When everyone was putting their stuff in, Carrie asked whether we would like to eat. I chuckled slightly at that.

"No, thank you. Everybody's full." Alex answered and then said something else which I didn't really pay attention to.

Oh wait, did I mention I was still too into his presence? Yeah, his nearness makes me warm for some reason.

"Ryann, I'm gonna be riding with Carrie." Alex told me after she had put her bag in.

"Oh sure." I told her.

Then, in a low voice, she added. "I'm gonna give you some alone time with Mr. Hot guy over there."

"What?"

"You heard me." She just had to wink after she said that, doesn't she?

"Alex!" I hissed.

In a loud voice detectable to Carrie who was far away talking to the guy and her husband, Alex said, "Oh my gosh! I'm having a brother-in-law!"

"Alex!" I shouted this time, blushing. Augh! Can you believe that? I blushed. Which was hard to do because I never blush. Never!

Alex laughed which a few joined in. Great. How am I supposed to sit with and talk to him for three hours after that scene? Nice one Alex, I thought begrudgingly.

******

"So, you've known Carrie for how long?" _he _asked.

We were halfway through La Push now and the people with me―eight of them; I gotta admit that Carrie's van is a big one―are sleeping. Figures this would happen after entertaining themselves non-stop on the plane.

You would wonder why I'm not sleeping with them when Alex had been talking to me non-stop for the later half of the flight. But could I really sleep when I'm being kept awake of that so-called statics of electricity that I've only felt with _him?_

"Uhm, I've known her since I first entered high school. Her name was starting to get famous. In fact, all her friends' names are starting to get famous what with our school being small compared to others." I told him. Did I tell him too much information?

"I'm curious, though." he started and I hummed in response. "Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?"

I looked at him, confused. I was trying to decipher the question he just asked. Is he using a pick-up line on me? Because I swear I've read that kind of line in one of those fan pages in Facebook―the world's worst pick-up lines, or whatever it's called.

My left brow arched. And I was looking at him with amusement. My mouth opened to form a retort but it twitched at the corner until I realized I was laughing out loud.

"Fuck it Ry, we're sleeping here." A rather grumpy sound shut me up. It was Irene.

"Yeah." Came a second voice which was kinda muffled with a jacket on his face. It was Ian. The twins are outspoken most of the time. And most of those times, I appreciate it.

"Sorry." I said, looking sheepish.

I turned back to Brady, worried that he was probably put off with my reaction. As it turns out, he looked amused.

"Sorry." I told him. "It's just that, that was the funniest line I've ever heard."

"Naw, it's okay. That was to break the ice."

"So, let me ask you the same question. How long have you known Seth?" I asked him.

"I've known him almost all my life actually. Just not in our kiddy days because, you know how kids are. When they're older they think they're better so he doesn't hang with us much then. Only when we got into our teenage years that we got closer." He said the last line like it has a double meaning but since I'm tired, I dismissed it as something from my tired brain.

"Wait, so you're younger than Seth?" When he nodded, I continued asking. "By how much?"

"By almost three years. Why?" he asked, as if that was obvious.

"You guys almost looked like you're in the same age." I shrugged then murmured. "Probably the body built."

"Yeah. Many people say that."

Whoa! How did he hear that? I thought I murmured to myself only. Probably not.

I glanced at the people calmly dozing off behind me. Their soothing disposition made me sleepy. I felt my eyes drooping.

"Are we near there?" I asked him. The stress of the whole day travel across the Earth finally caught up with me. It was the kind of thing that even though I'm feeling giddy, I can't help but snooze even just a bit.

"An hour or so. You can go sleep if you want." he suggested.

"I'm so going to take you up on that offer." I told him and slumped down the seat.

I heard him chuckle before I conked out.

******

I felt someone poking me on my nose as if I'm some kind of a sea critter that had been washed ashore and people are not sure if I'm still alive or not. For a moment, I thought it was my Grandpa Leigh and was almost going to swat his hand when it dawned on me that I'm here in the States and in a van sitting next to someone who had made my heart jump.

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing my eyes landed on was his face. The poking had stopped, too. A couple of seconds had gone when I realized that we stopped and there were people chattering outside. I even heard Alex say, "Oh, Ryann's still sleeping like she's Sleeping Beauty. I figured I'd let―what's his name? Brady? Yeah, him―wake her up."

Brady looked like he heard it as well because he looked amused. I flushed.

"Well, you are definitely awake, Ryann. Time for you to get out and help us get the bags." he said with a grin.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out like a kid. Instead, I did the next best thing. I snorted.

"Whatever." I said and got out. I was aware that my hair is a mess but did nothing about it. I never cared. It's gonna get messy again anyway, after I help with the bags. To my surprise, though, when I looked back, I saw the bags all out and people are already taking their bags one by one. Some are already walking towards the inn. I figured it was an inn after seeing a sign that says, 'Howling Wolf Inn'. I wonder where she got the name?

"So this is it?" I asked no one in particular, facing the inn and taking one of the bags that had been left behind.

Carrie decided to tease me. "Well I'm sorry if it's not one of those hotels with star ratings on them like you're used to having." she said with a teasing smile.

I was already five steps ahead of her when I heard her comment. I looked back. "Hey," I told her. She laughed and I just shook my head, fighting a smile, while walking towards the inn.

The inn stands out from the other houses in the area (I've kinda looked around) with its dark red and navy blue exterior paint. Somehow, the mixture touches the Native American theme. And not to mention that the nearest house to the inn is probably a hundred meters away.

From the thickness of trees behind the establishment, I assumed it's already part of the forest. Looking at my right, I saw that we were a bit higher than the beach. We're practically overlooking the beach by a bit.

The inn has a porch, wide enough for less than ten people. I guess Carrie gave them instructions already because the others are going inside and the door is wide open.

Going inside didn't feel like it's an inn at all. Except for the door at the right which has an 'Office' sign posted on it and the door across it which says 'Cafeteria'.

After that narrow hallway was an open space. Equipped with two three seater sofas and four individual matching settees, and tables here and there, it looked like a lobby to me. And that was confirmed when I saw the others who had gone in go straight here.

Not long though, Carrie walked in sans her husband and Brady. I felt an odd emptiness when I realized that he wasn't there.

"Alright, I know you guys are tired..." Carrie started and then told us that we can pick which room to go in. Two rooms have bunk beds; two rooms have two single beds―she explained that two extra beds could be put in there if we want; and one room which has a king-size bed and bigger space than others because, as Carrie had put it, 'it's for couples'. She was quick to add that, same with the ones with the single beds, we can put in a mattress or something and that that room can't have mixed gender occupants.

Apparently, Alex decided which room I will be sleeping in. She's quick to grab on the best things. Obviously, we're gonna sleep in the biggest room. Along with at least two more girls. Which I didn't catch the names.

My mind was off wandering back to Brady. It was amazing how just thinking about him sends this thrilling feeling. Like I'm being re-charged. I've heard that this is what it feels like when you like someone. Is this what I'm supposed to feel? I'm not sure, I haven't felt anything like this before.

Should I tell Carrie and Alex? Carrie would surely know what it feels like. While Alex is my best friend. Plus, I could not not tell the two people I'm closest to in this group. But could I tell them? Am I ready to confess about something even I'm not sure about? But isn't the purpose of telling them is so that I would know?

And plus, Carrie knows Brady. She could tell me whether he's a good guy. But do I really need that when somewhere inside me shouts that he is the one? And if he really is the one, wouldn't that suck that I'm only going to be here for a while?

Gah! So much to think about!

"Oof!" I muttered under my breath when Alex poked me rather harshly. I look around to see the others looking at me. Alex is giving me this annoyed-slash-weirded out look.

"I've been calling your name. You're just there, dazed." she told me in a tone that could come across as annoyed.

"Sorry. I spaced out for a minute there."

"Yeah, obviously." she scoffed. "Now go get your bags. We'll be relocating." she said the last part like some wry joke.

I did just that and followed her. It was then that I found out who we're going to share the room with. Irene and Cindy. I didn't mind though.

Alex has the key already and, probably during my dazed moments, Carrie told Alex where the room is. Turns out, it's the one farthest from the main room.

After Alex opened the door and we got amazed by how big it is compared to the others, we started unpacking our stuff. There's a closet in the corner of the room and we divided which area gets which.

It was then that Carrie came in, along with Seth and Brady who were carrying mattresses. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

Brady grinned. As if he heard my heart skip. Weird. But his grin somehow made me lose my focus. I realized I've been doing that a lot today. So before someone, probably Alex again, catches me going gaga, I focused myself on unpacking. It was then that I saw a gray clothing and the checkered top that pairs it. Grabbing it, I walked over to Carrie.

"Carrie,"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Here. Your school uniform." I said and handed it to her. She had this excited look when she saw it. "Yeah, you didn't tell me what set though. But Neal figured you'd want the tie so he took the winter uniform." Our winter uniform is just the long-sleeved version of the summer uniform and it has a tie. Which, when worn improperly, we look like and felt bad-ass.

" Thank you." she told me and looked over my shoulder to smirk mischievously at her husband. There's some sort of hidden meaning there and I _so _do not want to know. I heard a deep voice fake coughing. It looks like Brady is uncomfortable with the situation. The other girls were talking so I guess they didn't really hear what's happening.

"And," Much as I felt uncomfortable as I am now, I would feel guilty if I didn't convey Neal's message to Carrie. "Neal said, and this is the exact words from him alright?" I told her and quoted the following lines with my fingers. "'Stop being kinky, Carrie.'"

Carrie blushed at that. Seth―who by this time had walked towards his wife's side and was holding her by the waist―howled with laughter. Brady looked uncomfortable. The girls were chuckling. And I felt awkward saying those words.

"Shut up, babe. Or I won't go with the plan later." she murmured under her breath so Seth would only hear. But, unfortunately, I was still near them so I heard. And Brady—I'm really starting to get suspicious of how he's able to hear even the slightest sounds—was looking away, trying to ignore what he just heard.

"Aw." Seth said, and then kissed the top of her head.

I felt jealous with their slight PDA-ing. It makes me wonder _when _I'm gonna do that with Brady.

Wait.

Did I just say Brady? Damn!

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on the others and you guys rest. I'm gonna talk to you about details and stuff in about an hour or two?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Sounds good to me." I told her.

"Okay. Dinner's at eight. Before that, you can do whatever. We'll tell them details tomorrow." she said and walked off with her arm holding her husband's arm. I swear they're the sweetest couple ever made.

Before I even had the chance to turn my back, I heard Brady call me.

" Ryann." he said. ¡mi Dios! ¡La manera que él dijo mi nombre sonado tan atractiva!*

With an almost stammering voice, I answered, "Yes?" My heart was pounding double time. Hell! My heart had been pounding double time all this time!

He was looking down and scratching his nape, like an awkward kid asking his crush to go out with him or something. It looked cute on him. Brady being a macho man and all.

Then he sighed and looked at me. "Would you want to go on a walk with me before dinner?" he said that so fast that it took me a few seconds to understand what he said. He misread my silence. "I mean, if you're not that tired after talking with Carrie."

I blinked. Was he asking me―ME?―to walk with him before dinner if I have time? That's as close as asking me on a date! My inner me squealed in delight.

"Oh. Uhm," I tried to think of what to answer in such a short notice. Do I turn him down because I don't know how long my talk with Carrie would be which might end up short? Or do I accept his invitation in a chance that Carrie might prolong the meeting? What do I say?

"Uhm," I started again. "the thing is, I'm not sure what time we'll finish. And I don't want to keep you waiting." I told him.

"Naw, that's alright. I'm always here anyway. Hanging around. You know, just around." he said like he was babbling. He then cleared his throat. "So yeah. If you can or can't, I would know."

His grin that followed something made me think that no doubt he would surely hear about it. Hmm...

I looked at his eyes―I realized I was looking at his cheeks to avoid getting incoherent―and all my thoughts got lost. I could only smile at him. My heart thumping wildly that I was surprised I wasn't having cardiac arrest yet.

"Okay then." I told him.

"So see you around?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and closed the door after I watched him for a good distance. I turned around to see Alex, Cindy and Irene give me this shit-eating grin.

"He likes you." Alex sing-sang.

Irene chided in. "And you like him back."

"That's enough said." Cindy concluded.

I rolled my eyes at them but kept on smiling nonetheless. "Shut up you guys." I can't help but be excited about it though.

I found myself looking forward to my stay here in Washington.

******

**A/N: *Those words meant: Oh my God! The way he said my name sounded so sexy! And this translation came from the website: ****www (dot) freetranslation (dot) com. So if it's wrong, i'm not held responsible XD**

**Anyway, I would totally understand if you thought that this was shitty because I totally agree with you, especially for the last part so yeah. Hope you still enjoyed reading though.**

**And I'm sorry if I only updated now. I think it had been more than a month since my last update but that's because―as I've said before―I am starting school already and my time's not all mine anymore. But I promise to update much faster than this.**


	3. Collin's Imprint and Fun at the Beach

**A/N: Uhm, okay. In case you guys don't notice or realize, and that's why I'm pointing it out now, Seth and Carrie are like two sex-deprived teenagers together. Or those two would look for an excuse and say they're just a 'passionate couple'. Meh. Whatever, you two!**

**Oh yeah, you guys might be confused with this: Alexis/Alex/Lex they're the same person alright? **

**Now, on with the story.**

**********

**_Collin's Imprint and Fun at the Second Beach_**

**Alexis' POV**

"Oh, someone's going out for a walk." I teased Ryann as she brushed her hair and tried to tame it. "You should tie it up." I suggested.

She did as told, powdered her face then turned to me. "You're just jealous." she teased back and grabbed her light sweater and big-ass camera which looked like the ones photographers use.

"Why would I be?" I snorted then chuckled. "You go have fun."

gDo you wanna go with us?" she asked.

gNah. I'm fine. I'm gonna try and catch up more sleep."

She nodded her head and went out. Now, I'm alone. Cindy and Irene, like most of our teammates, are somewhere in the beach. I declined their offer as well when they asked me to go earlier. I was still feeling sleepy earlier. When I went back to sleeping, Ryann went inside our room, got changed and the rest was history.

I had been wrong to think I could catch up with sleep. I just tossed and turned on the huge bed which amazingly fit the four of us when we lie down horizontally. But since Cindy is such a bed-hogger, she volunteered to sleep on the extra mattresses. And Irene, too. Which leaves Ryann and I on the bed.

After getting restless with just lying down, I looked at the clock. Amazing, I only spent a couple of minutes from tossing and turning. I decided to watch TV since there is one in our room. I've been flipping through the channels but nothing made me stay and watch. I'm having a major case of boredom here.

I was about to go outside, thinking that maybe I should go to the beach where the others are. But backed out on the last minute. We're gonna be here for a long time and I'm gonna see them everyday and night.

A bright idea came to my mind. Maybe I should just go to Carrie's? For some reason, I decided to do just that.

I don't really mind the late afternoon breeze so I didn't change my red and black checkered shorts and pink tee. I slipped on my slippers and went to the door. After locking it and leaving the key to the receptionist, I headed down the road.

Carrie told us that their house is the one at the corner of the very first street from the inn. She said that the house has two floors, blue fences outside, and the other van that we used to get here was parked outside the house. She added that it never went anywhere until today.

However, after walking and then turning to a street, something tells me I turned the wrong street. Because, mainly, the street doesn't have a van outside. So I went back and looked for other streets. I still don't see a van that resembles the one we used. When I turned to another street for the nth time, I decided that I'm going to ask whoever I meet.

As I walked further down the street, I was surprised to see a big house here. It almost looked like a mansion. It has three floors and very wide, excluding the garage. And the garage has two-expensive looking cars inside, a big bike and a sports car. This family is rich.

Across the house―or mansion?―is a mechanic shop and the sign says 'Jake and Nessie's Mechanic Shop'. Simple but easy to remember.

The shop was still open and there are two men working on a car. Then, from the big house, a woman who was clearly not a Native came out.

She smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Hell no I'm not a les but she's pretty. Bronze curls cascading down her back, alabaster skin, slender figure. I'm sure, if not for the bulging stomach which tells me she's having a baby soon, she would have a model's body. Not the skinny model type one you see on those fashion shows. But the kind you see on magazine covers.

"I saw you from the window. You seemed lost." she told me.

"Uhh, yeah. I was going to ask if you know where the Clearwaters live?" I asked.

"Why yes. You must be Carrie's friend." she said and then shook hands with me. She was slightly warm.

"Yeah."

"Jacob." she called someone from the shop.

Someone, probably the one called Jacob, pulled himself from under the car. Dang, he was big. Muscles and tall height. He looked really, uhm, yeah. Big.

"Yes, Nessie?" he said. Despite being the macho man, he looks all mushy when staring at her. I guess he's her husband. The other guy working under the hood of the car looked curiously at us. I saw he's muscular too .

Really? Are all Native Americans muscular? Seth is. Brady is. Jacob surely is. And now, this guy whom I don't know the name yet. Seriously. What are they eating?

"She's Carrie's friend. And yeah, she's lost." The woman named Nessie told him.

Jacob turned to me. "Oh. Does she know you're going to their place?" Jacob asked me.

"No. It was a snap decision." I answered.

The guy under the hood of the car snickered. "And you dare go to their house unannounced?"

"I'm lost." I admitted. I'm sure I don't know what they're implying but I know something is up with the way he said it."

"Embry, I'm not sure she knows about how those two are when left alone." Nessie answered. **(A/N: This is a shout out for Embry lovers. Don't worry, he ain't imprinting on anyone. **_**Yet. **_**Just wanna mention him cos some might be going like, 'Where the hell is Embry?')**

I'm sure I looked even more confused. I felt that way.

"You know, like two misbehaved teenagers left alone." Jacob informed me upon sensing that I have no idea what they're talking about.

Soon though, as it clicked on my mind, understanding dawned on me. "Oh." For some reason, I don't want to go there anymore. I'll be scarred for life. "Maybe I should just head back to the inn."

Jacob and Embry howled in laughter. Nessie chuckled. "By the way, as you now probably know, I'm called Nessie. Renesmee's my real name but that one's a mouth full." she said and then turned to Jacob. "He's Jacob, my husband. And that one over there is Embry."

I greeted them. "And my name's Alexis. You can call me Lex or Alex."

"Welcome to La Push, Lex." Jacob said.

"Thank you. I'm heading back to the inn. Thanks so much for the caution!" I said as I was slowly walking out of the shop.

"Sure sure." Jacob said.

"Oh wait." Nessie said and I turned back. "You're probably lost because you turned right and then walked straight, right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Well, if you wanna go to their house, from the inn, walk straight and then turn right and then straight again, then left. And you should see their house."

"Whoa. That's like a maze. No wonder I got lost."

After saying goodbye to them, I went back to the inn, making sure I'm heading the right way. With what just happened to me, I wouldn't put it past fate to get me lost again. I could see the inn from where I am now. I'm walking somewhere bushy which I am sure I've walked past before. I was halfway through the bushy part when I heard a twig snap from my right side. I went still while a lot of possibilities raced in my mind.

It could have been an animal. Although I'm not sure what kind. But whatever it is, I'm going to run. Unless it is faster than me. But I'm going to scream my ass off until someone could rescue me. It could have been a person. If it is a human being, I am so going into ninja mode! I have a bad case of adrenaline rush when it comes to defending myself. Tested and proven in a hard way by my classmates one day that they tried to scare me.

There is still another possibility. What if it's a…? I couldn't even finish my sentence. I gulped as I think of it. A ghost. If it's a ghost, I am not sure what's going to happen to me. I would try to run, of course. But what if it's a…zombie?!

Okay. I should seriously stop. My thoughts are going haywire. A second ago, I was sure I was thinking of a ghost as a possibility. Now it's a zombie. I really need some more sleep.

The rustling of leaves which tells me something or someone is coming made me snap back to reality. I instinctively looked at my right and saw a silhouette coming out from the woods.

******

**Collin's POV**

"Whoa! You imprinted?" I asked Brady, surprised at the drastic turn of events today. We were in wolf form, and just walking around the woods after we've ran the perimeter this afternoon.

Brady kept a smug smile on his lips. "Yeah." he admitted proudly. The mental image of his imprint came into view. A half American, that's easily figured out. Curly hair, bluish eyes, average height. Pretty. But not my type.

"And you're going out for a walk later?" I asked him after a glimpse of their conversation inadvertently crossed his mind.

Brady just nodded. Still smiling and looking like an idiot.

"So you're telling me that the only ones who have not imprinted yet are Embry and me?"

"Well," he started, stretched and then laid down the soft earth. "there's Russ and Dane." The two that he just mentioned are the newer ones that joined the pack before the so-called showdown between the Volturi and the Cullens and us. The two are still here in La Push, going to a community college in Tacoma.

"Yeah. Them too." I added like it was just an after-thought. We were silent for a while. Finally, after the deafening silence, I decided to run again. The sun was almost setting and it was Brady's cue to leave.

"Dude, you'll be fine here for a while?" he asked me while standing up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Go take a walk with your girl." I told him.

"Alright." he said and then took off the opposite direction where I was heading.

I jogged for a good thirty minutes. I don't like the running part as much as the others do. I'd rather jog when it's peaceful like this. Makes me seem almost normal. Almost.

But that doesn't mean I back out of races.

After jogging, I slowed down for a walk. reaching the woods near the inn. I could pretty much hear the playful voices on the beach. Hey, maybe I'd be able to get a view of something interesting here.

Then I caught scent of something sweet. Not cotton candy sweet, that one's over-whelming. More like honeydew. But there's an edge to it. Vanilla? Caramel? I couldn't pinpoint it. But it's either of the two. And it's something I haven't smelt before. Must be one of Carrie's cheerleaders.

Out of stupidity, I walked closer. I don't really know why. Something just pulled me. And because of that stupidity, I stepped on a twig. The girl--yes, her feminine scent tells me so--turned her head so fast that for a moment I thought it would snap. And for one fleeting moment, I thought of where that concern came from. I don't care about anybody other than my parents and two sisters.

The girl looked so confused and scared. Her stance tells me that. I couldn't see her face because now, it was slightly turned. But her rigid composure made me think that she's thinking of the worst scenarios.

_Introduce yourself, _a voice said. Whoa! Who was that? I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one in wolf form right now. That was creepy. A certain voice in your head telling you to do stuff.

For some insane reason, I thought of doing just that. Normally, I wouldn't care. I've kept a watchful eye on visitors here in this area. Along with some of my pack mates as well. Normally, we wouldn't care if said visitors suddenly felt that something's up. We would immediately leave, leaving no traces behind us.

But this time? I don't know. The stupid and creepy voice in my head kept on saying that I should introduce myself. That I should make her calm down. What the hell? Collin Evans never cared like that for someone.

So what's the difference with this girl?

I have to find out. Hell, this is not going to end until I show myself right now.

Without further ado, I phased back and then wore my clothes. As soon as the rustling of the leaves because of me had reached her ears, she looked at my direction again.

Even with the setting sun, I could still see her features perfectly. Thanks to my wolf genes.

I'd say she's taller than most teens. Has a slight athletic built. She is one of the few lucky women who have killer legs. I could see it since she's only wearing shorts. I took my eyes off her legs to continue looking at her. Plus, she might think I'm a creep for only looking at one certain part of her body.

Even though she has an athletic built, her waist doesn't look like it was just straight. She has curves, just not showy. She's kinda lacking at the chest area, though. I'd say she's a cup B. I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? Carrie would kill me if she finds out I'm checking out one of her cheerleaders.

Didn't stop me from moving on to her face though. Brownish hair. High-bridged nose. High cheekbones. Pink, soft-looking lips. As for her eyes―

And that's how it happened. One look at her light brown eyes and I was stuck.

I don't know how to describe it, really. It was like stepping on a red mark on the floor and before you know it, something knocks you off your feet and into oblivion. You could almost see the shape of the world by how high you've gone. You weren't even able to brace your physical self by the impact, much less certain things about you. Like being a Quileute, being a descendant of the long line of warriors, being a shape-shifter...

The impact was so great that I wasn't able to hold on to myself. But to _her. _It was like there's this rope around my waist and she was holding the other end. Like she was fishing upside down. And the strange thing was, I don't want to go down from this high.

It was so new to me. The pounding of my chest, the fluttery feeling I thought only girls have. This high. This strange high. I'm already addicted to it. Like some sort of fix I found out just now.

Despite all this, despite my mixed explanation of everything, I was certain of one thing: I was born for her. She's my sole reason for living. This was the way it felt for Leah. For Seth. For Jacob. From everyone else.

Was this what they call imprinting?

Double shit. Carrie might just chop off one of my limbs and serve it on a silver platter.

******

**Ryann's POV**

When I left the inn, this afternoon, I had no idea where Brady will take me for a walk. I thought it was around the neighborhood. But when he went the other way where civilization is―because the inn's kinda isolated from houses―I figured he'd take me somewhere down the beach. I was right. He took me to the Second Beach where there are a lot of shells. **(AN: Let's pretend about some stuff, okay?) **We could've gone to Second Beach from the First Beach but Brady said that it would take us more time if we do that. So we went through the short cut.

Said short cut was the forest that starts where the sand ends from the beach. I've never seen trees this thick in my life. I think the thinnest I've seen in this forest so far, I could encircle it with my arms just fine. And that had been the thickest tree I've seen before this.

Anyway, I could hear the birds humming above us and I think I have seen two deers during the 'forest phase' of our walk. For a while there, I thought for sure that we were going to the land of Far Far Away. Okay? That was from Shrek but blame Lex, she kept on watching the cartoons on the plane going here and since we're sitting together...

I've been taking pictures along the way. Mostly the forest. A little less for the animals. One that has Brady's bare back (I admit I liked that one but I would never tell him). Two of me. One of the two of us which was quite a struggle because he was damn tall.

"I don't think we're gonna get a decent picture of us together." I tried not to sound disappointed as I erased another fail picture.

"Oh we will." he said and looked around. "You can sit on that rock over there." I looked at where he was pointing at and saw a big rock which was nearly half his height.

"Okay." I said and tried to get up. Obviously, I couldn't. The rock was smooth which amazed me that I took a picture of it first.

"I'll give you a lift." he said and before I could protest, his large hands grabbed my waist that my eyes bugged out and my breath caught. Was it just me or were his hands unusually warm? It gave me goosebumps and there was this fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Brady made sure I was steady before he posed for our picture. When it was over, I looked at the screen and saw that it was perfect.

"Can I see?" he asked. I showed it to him. "That was good." he said and looked at me.

Then we both realized the error of our position. My legs were at his sides and we were at the same level. If I leaned in a little bit...

Brady snapped out of it. "Want me to help you down?" he asked.

I snapped out of it, too. "Hold on to my camera and just hold my hand firmly." He did just that and I jumped off. Landing softly. There were things you learn in cheering.

The rest of the walk was uneventful. Finally, we reached our destination.

"Oh. My. God." I uttered as I took in the beach. The pristine waters didn't end in First Beach. It continued here. Unlike Hong Kong, the waters here are fresh, blue, and clean.

The skyline, with its orange-ish, bluish mixture looked like it was painted, was contrasting beautifully with the sea. The sun was gold and I could faintly see some stars where the sky was darkest. It's going to be a starry night.

When my eyes looked down again, I saw the shells glinting like crystals. The rays of the setting sun did that. I quickly took pictures of everything.

Brady sat on the sand while he waited for me to finish taking pictures. He had his legs sprawled out and his hands were supporting his weight as he leaned back. The soft wind was playing with his hair. The setting sun made his skin look golden and smooth. He looked like a god. I couldn't resist but take a picture of him again.

That made him look at me. "Did you just take a picture of me?" he asked.

"No." I lied, quickly looking at the screen to hide that I was lying. "I was taking a picture of something in your direction."

"Oh." he said and I was relieved when he didn't press the matter.

I was tired so I walked over to him and sat beside him. We were comfortably sitting in silence. I was reviewing the shots I got and realized I had almost three hundred of them. I would have to save it in my laptop or buy another card at least.

"So," Brady started and I looked up. "tell me about yourself."

"Hm." I pondered what to tell him. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"How old are you?" he asked, picked up a stone and threw it.

"I'm eighteen. You?"

"Twenty-one." he answered. "So does that mean you're graduating in high school soon?"

"Yeah. Next year." I said. "So what do you do exactly? Do you still study?"

"I'm working right now. Like Seth, I took a two-year course in mechanism."

"Ah. Have you lived here all your life?" I asked him.

"Well no. Although my parents are both full Quileute, they never married. My mom and I lived in Olympia then and she took care of me until I was five years old. My dad would visit me often. And then one day, my mom decided to marry this guy. After they married, they wanted to go to Miami and live there. My dad doesn't want me to grow far from him and thinking of someone else as my father. So my mom and him agreed that I would stay with my dad. I was heartbroken at first." he explained. I was silent throughout his revelation, respecting his story and amazed that he would tell me all this when it was just the first day that we've known each other.

"And now?" I asked when he finished.

"Not anymore. I understood where my dad was coming from." I couldn't help but think that he meant something else there. "And I get to see my mom and her new family every now and then and we get along pretty well. So all is good." he turned to me after a while. "I thought we're going to talk about you?" he teased.

I chuckled. "I guess you would want to know about my family. Considering you've told me yours."

"Well of course. That was a bait right there." he joked. "I noticed you're mixed."

I cleared my throat. "Well yes. My dad is half-Spanish, half-Filipino. And my mom was pure American." At the mention of my mom, I couldn't help but feel sad. It has been years but I couldn't help it. I was a mommy's girl.

"Was?" he asked softly, knowing where this was going.

"Yeah. My mom and dad were the opposites. Mom was a bubbly person and dad, let's say that he's nice but not a fan of talking. My dad told me that for some reason, he first found mom to be annoying with her talkativeness and that mom found him to be rude when they first met at the airport. Dad was already working in Hong Kong then. So my mom was visiting my grandparents who were spending their retired ages in Hong Kong. Mom got lost at the airport and bumped into dad who had no choice but to escort her to the arrival area. They both didn't know that they were neighbors until Dad got home that day and saw Mom and my grandparents going out for the night." I told him. Up till this day, I only told three people about their story. Lex, Carrie, and Neal. And those people were close to me. I wondered what made me share that part to him. **(A/N: I plan on using this for my original material. Minus character death, though. I'm a sucker for happy endings :D)**

"That was a nice love story." Brady commented.

"I planned on using that idea for a book when I had my writer's phase." I admitted. "I had that phase before I turned to photography."

"I'm sure it would have sold millions. It was, well, really nice."

"It ended eight years ago, though." I said softly. "Car crash."

Brady was silent. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm moving on. I can't say much for my dad. I mean, I think he's trying to move on for my sake. He just loves mom so much." I answered and looked at him. "Plus, my grandparents on both sides are staying with us to take care of me while dad is at work."

We were silent again. The comfortable silence enveloping us that I felt cozy. If I didn't hold on to myself, I would have leaned on Brady. I kept my hands and eyes busy with my camera again.

"It's getting dark. Let's go back?" he asked. When I nodded, he got up and offered his hand to me. I gladly accepted it and hauled myself up. As soon as I got up, and much to my disappointment, he took his hands away.

******

**Alexis' POV**

"No, for sure I thought you were some kind of a zombie." I admitted to Collin when we started going back.

Earlier, when I first saw him, I was too surprised at first to register the weird look he gave me. Until I was able to recover first. He was just staring at me and I had to snap my fingers in front of him so he would respond.

When he did, I was able to appraise his looks. He's hot. What is up with people here? They're all pretty and hot. Anyway, he was muscular and tall (why am I not surprised?). Dark hair down to his nape, high cheekbones, almond-shaped, dark brown eyes, full bottom lips.

He said sorry for scaring me and offered to walk me to the inn, saying something about going that way anyway. I really didn't catch that, I was busy ogling at his abs. I think I was only able to lift my head to look at him when he was telling me his name. Collin. That sounded nice. I told him my name after that.

He laughed at what I said. The sound of his laugh sounded good to my ears. "I was a zombie?"

"At first I thought you were a ghost." I told him, too.

"What were you going to think next, vampire?" he asked somewhat sarcastically but with humor in his eyes.

"I was close." I answered.

"I can't believe you."

"Oh, many people are going to agree with you. Including Carrie." I informed him. True with what I said, I have short attention span.

"So how long have you known Carrie?" he asked.

"Since I was in first year high school. People older than us know her, and soon enough, our batch knew her. I guess that thing with cheerleader being famous in school is true." I explained to him. "And you?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you known Carrie?"

"Since last year."

"Ah. Why are you going to the inn?" I asked. I can't help but be curious.

"Curious now, aren't we?" he smirked. Oh my god, he looked so sexy.

"Shut up. I can't help it." I told him, trying to control that certain thumping of my heart. And wondering why it was so easy to talk to him. It was like we've known each other for a long time now.

He chuckled. "Meet your cook."

I stopped walking and eyed him suspiciously. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope."

I looked at him some more and realized that he looked sincere enough. My eyes bugged out. "No way!"

"Oh, many people are going to agree with you. Including Carrie." he copied my statement earlier. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled a charming smile that a five-year old would use. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. He kept up with me.

"Seriously though, when I told Carrie I would gladly be the cook at the inn, she looked at me funny. Seth had to tell her that I know how to cook, I just don't want to take lessons." he explained.

"Fine." I grumbled. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Carrie mentioned something about something with rice for dinner. Let me see what's in the kitchen first."

"What kind of cook doesn't plan his menu?"

"The one who could come up with anything." he boasted.

"Whatever you say." I muttered and he chuckled. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Me? I'm twenty. Turning twenty one in a couple of weeks."

"You're only twenty?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You don't look like it. You look older. Maybe because you're just big." I told him and kicked a stone I found blocking my way. I continued kicking it like it was a soccer ball.

"Uhm, thank you?" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, not resisting the urge to be childish. I continued kicking the stone. I think I'm missing soccer after not playing the game for months now. I have to ask Carrie if there is a soccer field somewhere near here. Or a basketball court at least.

"And how old are you?"

"Eighteen." I told him.

"You don't act like it."

I rolled my eyes when he started laughing. "Whatever." I said and looked up when I noticed two pairs of feet from the ground. "Hey Ry. Finished walking?" I asked her and grinned teasingly.

"It was good. I'll show you the pictures later." she told me and held her camera up a bit.

"Oh good." I said and turned to Collin only to see him and Brady sharing a look. Something very secretive. I cleared my throat and that was enough to have both their attentions back at us. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah." Collin said. "We're friends."

"Ah. Anyway, this is Ryann." I told him and gestured at Ry.

"Hello." Ry said politely. We continued walking again before Ryann asked me. "I thought you're gonna catch some more sleep?"

"I thought so too." I started and told her what happened to me.

"Really, Lex. Zombies?"

"Not my fault the stupid plane has Resident Evil in their movie collections." I defended.

"And Rec." she reminded me.

"And Rec." I mimicked her. "I was close to thinking Collin is a vampire."

"Dude, what century do you live in? Vampires are myths." Ryann said skeptically. She was never a fan of mythology.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Brady and Collin look at each other with their mouths pulling up at the sides.

"What about―" I didn't even get to finish my question. Ryann answered me almost immediately since we've had this conversation many times before.

"And so are werewolves, Lex. So are werewolves." she told me.

At this, the guys snickered. I turned around. "What's funny?"

"Nothing." Collin said with his palms up.

"Yeah. It was nothing." Brady seconded.

I looked at them suspiciously but decided to drop it. "Okay. Whatever. Ry, I'm going back to our room. You're coming." I told her. She knew what that meant. She's going to have to give me details.

Ryann rolled her eyes. "Fine."

We were in front of our room and the guys were still behind us. "Don't you have some cooking to do?" I asked Collin as Ryann sauntered off to Brady to say bye to him.

"Yeah, I do." I arched my eyebrow, silently asking him why he's still here. "I want to ask you something."

"And what is it?"

"Want to play ball?"

My face brightened up. "Depends, though. What ball?"

"I don't know. What do you want to play?"

"I was thinking of soccer." I told him.

"Great." he smiled widely. "Although, I'm getting the hint that schedules should be checked first."

"Hm, true. I'll let you know later or tomorrow when would be a good time."

He smiled and started to head back when I ran after him and touched his shoulder to stop him. I have issues with shouting out people's names to make them stop. I always get embarrassed at the end.

I felt a slight electric jolt when his skin touched mine. It was probably in high voltage but I couldn't care less. "Wait. Did you just ask me out?"

He thought for a while. "I believe I just did."

I made a face. "I now have to pay Cindy."

His lovely face turned confused.

"We had a bet going. Now go and start cooking because hungry cheerleaders are never good news, even to a restaurant." I told him and whisked him away. I took my hand back, and instantly missed the warmth, before he turned.

I turned back to the inn and was about to start walking back when Brady leaned down and kissed Ryann. On the cheeks. I was surprised and disappointed at the same time.

Ryann turned into a tomato. Even from this distance, I could see her face going redder and redder.

Brady said something else and then left. He went to the direction of the beach though so he didn't go past me. As soon as I was sure he was out of sight, I skipped to where Ryann is. She was holding her cheek with her right hand and looked like she was on cloud nine.

"So," I started teasingly. "what happened?"

Ry was still out of it that I have to snap my fingers in front of her. "Yeah what?" she asked when she recovered.

I just grinned at her and she went still again. "You saw?" I nodded my head at her. "Well, what about you? What's with the game?"

"It was a friendly game of soccer." Deep inside, somewhere I'm desperately hiding it, I wanted it to be more than a friendly game. "I'll be sure to invite others along."

"Sure. A friendly game." she scoffed. "You have to pay Cindy fifty bucks 'cos you said yes to a date before the year ended."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said and then looked at her with mischief. "You, have to tell me what happened on your trip back there."

Ry ducked her head to hide her shyness. I laughed out loud. Our stay in here will be fun considering the hot guys on our trails.

******

**A/N: Hurray! I have updated after several months! It's summer here in the P.I., so I think I'd be able to update in a week or two's time. I think, okay? I'm not so sure. **

**BTW, did you know Kristen Stewart, surprisingly has a good enough voice to sing? In my view her voice is okay to sing. Just search it on Youtube, it's Dead End Justice. She sang it with Dakota Fanning and it's a soundtrack for the Runaways.**

**Anyway, this chapter is kinda bad. I think. But thank you for waiting and reading this!**

**Oh, oh. I might post a new story about series of prompts I found on the net. Of course it'll be about Twilight. Not sure though. I might. **

**Thank you!**


	4. Fluff, if You Want This Like That

**A/N: Alright, I know it took ages for me to update. I'm sorry! **

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

**********

_**Heat of Summer: Fluff, if You Want This Like That**_

**Ryann's POV**

After Lex and I shared stories about our day, we were called to eat. I raised my eyebrow when she mentioned to me that Collin is our cook. There was something off with the way she said it. Like she found it hot or something.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence. "We got talking and I asked him what he does for a living."

"Uh huh." I scoffed.

"It was true. It's not like I found it hot or something." she defended and when I crossed my arms, she muttered, "Crap."

I giggled. "Thought so."

"He doesn't have to know, alright?" Lex was close to begging.

"Sure." I told her. "I won't tell Collin and you won't tell Brady. Deal?"

She smiled, relief flooding her face. "Deal."

"Now let's go and see what Mr. Hot Cook made us." I told her and we went out. We were already near the eating area, with people going to that direction as well, when I realized something. "That could work to your advantage you know."

"What will?" Lex asked me.

"Him being a cook. You don't even know how to fry an egg." I teased her.

"I do!" she defended herself, eyes widening.

"Sure. If you can call burnt food as something edible." I chuckled as we went inside and sat on one of the tables. It didn't really matter where we sit, everyone would be okay with that.

"You are the worst best friend ever." she retorted, mocking hurt.

I shrugged. "You love me anyway." I said and poked her arm.

"I wonder why." she said jokingly. "Must be some twisted fate we got here."

I chuckled and she did, too.

"Is everyone here?" I asked no one in particular, looking around the room. It was nearly full so everyone must be here.

"I think so." Lex said and drank some water that was already on our tables.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone's still in their rooms. I'm the last one to get here." A guy, Chris, told me. True enough, he just came in while Lex and I were still talking.

"Alright." I told him and stood up. "Guys." I said in a voice that could be heard by anyone. The chatter slowly died down. I looked at them until I was sure they had settled down. "Okay. We're having a meeting after eating--"

"That rhymes." Alexis muttered and I nudged her.

"--so I could discuss what is going to happen to us. Like schedules and stuff. And--" I tried to think of what else to add. I couldn't think of any. "--yeah. Stuff."

I was about to sit down when Cindy who was on the other side of the room asked me something. "Where?"

"Here. So no one is allowed to leave until we finish. I promise it's only going to be ten minutes or so. And then we could all sleep. Any questions?"After waiting for a few seconds and nobody's hand came up, I sat back down.

Dinner was served then. It was sweet and sour fish and beef stroganoff. With rice of course. In the middle of the table was a bunch of ripe bananas.

I noticed that Collin was putting the food on our tables. How can I not notice him? He's big. So as other people here in La Push. I wonder if what we're going to eat now will have an effect in our growth hormones?

Lex wanted to stay oblivious to the fact that Collin was here. Still wearing his apron. She was talking to me still but I noticed that she's fidgety and her eyes would betray her once in a while. I could see that much and I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. I wouldn't want to be betraying my best friend.

"Alexis Margaret Waters. Stop fidgeting." Jay who was beside her told her. Apparently, the water on his glass was almost spilling with the fact that Lex was bumping a bit of the table, causing his glass of water to create very little waves but enough to make it spill in the long run.

"I was not fidgeting." she said, slightly embarrassed for getting caught. She stopped moving as well.

I couldn't help the snort that came out from me. Lex whipped her head to my direction and glared at me. I held my hands up in defense.

"Yes you were." Jay ended it at that and went back to talking to one of the guys whom he had been talking to earlier.

Lex made a face and was about to talk to me again when Collin came up to our table and set the food.

"See? I told you I can come up with something." he said with a smirk to Lex. I couldn't relate with what they're talking about.

"I didn't doubt you." she retorted. "I simply said whatever."

"And isn't whatever the most over-used word these days? It only means one thing but, these days, it means a lot." he argued as he was setting everything for our table.

I was amused with their conversation to say the least. This might turn out good. And I'm not just talking about this specific conversation.

Alexis arched her eyebrow. "But I didn't mean it like how you thought I meant it." Oh, she was getting a bit annoyed by now. Her British accent is getting noticeable by the minute. I'm actually surprised that Collin could get that reaction out of her. Lex was usually able to keep her cool under such circumstances. My best friend here would only get pissed at: people whom she's feeling affection to, like family and close friends; and very very grave situations. So why was Collin able to piss Alexis off with a little exchange?

"Lies." he said, amusement in his eyes. I could tell that he's getting a kick out of this, too. A lot of people had said that Lex's accent is the best accent ever. But it could only be brought out when she's pissed. Now that Collin noticed it, maybe he's doing just that?

Alexis rolled her eyes. "You know what?" Ooh, accent is definitely there. "Now that you've finished you can go now. Thank you."

Instead of getting insulted, Collin just chuckled. "As you wish." he said as he turned around. But not before winking at her. Alexis' eyes were wide with shock so she couldn't make a comeback.

I think my lips are bleeding from biting it so hard just to not laugh.

"Really, now. Il est très très irritant." She meant to say he's very very annoying in French. Her British accent was still there, though, but it was lessened when speaking in French.

I noticed that our table got a bit quiet. The other tables were oblivious to what just happened.

"Aw, resorting to French now?" I teased her. We learn French in school and since her mom was a French teacher who still practice it until now, she's advanced than most of us.

"Yes. Just like how you resort to Spanish." she said, still annoyed.

"Unlike you, my dear friend, I talk in Spanish often." I pointed out.

"Shut up and eat."

"Just remember that you agreed to go on a date with him." I smirked at that.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't tell me you're planning to back out?" I had my eyebrow raised here.

She hesitated for a few minutes. "Not really." she said quietly.

"See? Now let's eat. I'm hungry." I told her and got myself a serving.

"Whoa? Lex? You're going to go on a date with that big dude?" Jay asked.

I almost choked from not laughing.

"Yes." She sighed. I didn't pay attention to them, I'm hungry and I'm going to eat. I just know that Lex was going to get interrogated by them. Although most of the people on our table were guys and the interrogation wouldn't be as half bad as if it was gonna be if we're all girls here, they have always treated Lex as almost one of the boys. Meaning she's like their baby sister when in truth she's older than most of them.

A while later, everyone finished eating already and I stood up to tell them the schedule and stuff. I was already on the topic of holiday homework—with everyone groaning—when Carrie sans husband went in.

"Ah. Holiday homework, the only thing that I did not miss. Ever." she said, smiling at the fact that she does not and most of us do.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Whatever. Any announcements of yours? I don't have anything left." I told her.

"Oh yeah, I do." Then she turned to the group. "Sundays are your day-off right? I promise you won't be stuck here."

That seemed to brighten everyone's moods. "Where are we going this Sunday?" I asked her.

"Olympia. There's a sports arena there. There's definitely a soccer pitch there." she said.

I smiled deviously at Lex and she caught my meaning and blushed. No excuses if she suddenly decided to back out of their date.

"Soccer pitch?" A deep voice asked from out of nowhere. Or maybe for me since I wasn't looking at Collin's direction. "Carrie, you're a savior!" he said and caused our table to holler at Lex. The others still looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" Carrie asked, confused. Her eyes darting back and forth from Collin to Alexis, like she's trying to figure out something.

"I'll tell you later. Can we go to your house?" I asked her.

"Sure." she said. "You must tell me all the details of how those two came to be." Knowing that Lex wouldn't dish out any details. But then again, Lex would tell Carrie about me and Brady. I figured it was a good bargain.

After the short meeting, we all went back to our rooms except for me and Lex. We went with Carrie to their house. We briefly met Sue, her mother-in-law, before she disappeared to her room.

We just stayed in the living room. It would be too much if we go up to their room.

"Hey, where's your husband?" Well someone's avoiding story time.

Carrie didn't answer right away. She was making herself comfortable. "Oh. Boys' night out." she answered. Maybe that's just me but there was definitely something there.

"Hey, is that Seth's sister?" Lex asked while pointing at the picture that was taken during their wedding. In the middle was Carrie and Seth. On Seth's side was Sue and then on Carrie's side was someone I'm not familiar with.

"Yeah. That's Leah. I don't know if you heard but she's with Laney's older brother. You know Laney, right?" she asked and we nodded our heads.

"Yeah, I heard. That was a nice story from what Neal told us."

"Lex, are you avoiding telling Carrie the story?" I asked her.

"I knew it was a vain hope." she muttered, actually looking down.

"Are you ready to spill?" Carrie asked us. There was excitement in her eyes.

"Whoa. You're excited." I commented upon seeing her expression.

She rolled her eyes. "Cut me some slack. Not that much goes on here. Much less any romantic stuff. The last I had was when Leah and Caleb fought." she defended.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic." Lex said, surprised. I was too. She didn't have any of this romantic stuff in her blood before.

"I've always been one. I just didn't have time showing that. You've seen my planner once."

"And I even asked you if it was your planner for the whole month." I added. "I was wrong. It was only for a week."

"Enough about me. What is this stuff I'm hearing around?" she asked, looking at the two of us.

"Well, it was like this..." I started and told her about Collin and Lex just like how she told it to me. Plus what happened before we ate. "It was fun witnessing it." I added as a commentary.

Carrie's eyebrow was arched as she looked at Lex. "Is my youngest daughter finally getting herself a man?" she teased to the blushing Alexis. I just laughed.

"Well, Ryann here has an interesting story, too." she said. I stopped short. Crap. Here it comes.

As Lex told Carrie the story that I told her, I was relieving what happened this afternoon. Maybe to an outsider, it looked like a friendly date but it felt more to me. It was funny how I just met someone and already, it felt like I've known him since forever. Like he was this piece of me that I didn't know was missing until I've seen him.

"Aw, their first date." Carrie sounded like she's going to squeal. Actually, she woke me up from my daydreaming, except that it's already nighttime and I wasn't exactly dreaming. "Do you like him?"

I didn't know how to answer that. "It's too soon to tell."

"But based on right now?" Carrie persisted. She could really be demanding at times.

"If you put it that way then, yes. Yes, I do." I admitted. I have a feeling that Carrie's expecting me to like him but she just wants me to admit it myself.

"What about you Lex?" Carrie asked.

******

**Alexis' POV**

When Carrie asked me if I like Collin, I stopped short. Do I like him?

I mean, of course I do. There's a physical attraction there, that's for sure. But I'm not sure if it's merely just that or it's something else. When Ry asked if I have plans on backing out on our date, I don't know what to feel. I wanted to back out—probably because of pride—but at the same time there's something in me that strongly objects to that idea. _But _that thought just came into my mind _when _she asked me. It didn't even occur to me to back out until the idea was brought up.

I've never been in this situation before. I'm confused. I've liked someone before, yes, so I know what it feels like. However, it never came to the point where I'm so close to him like what's happening right now.

And before, when I like someone I _knew _that it's only going to last for only a few days or a couple of weeks. Somehow this feels different. I don't see this ending. Physical attraction or more than that, I have a feeling this is going to last for a while.

I'm not like Ryann who could be vocal about these things. Plus I've never had to confront something of this kind before. I've always been the kind of person who doesn't bother confessing because I know the feeling's gonna be gone in a short while.

But this...well, let's just stick with the fact that it's different.

"Lex," Ryann's voice woke me up from daydreaming or I should say analyzing.

I looked up to see their expectant faces—demanding an answer. They're just so excited about it. Especially Carrie. I'm really curious about this place. Something's here. I just knew it. But I couldn't put a finger on it just yet.

"Lex?" Ryann asked one more time, impatience showing on her face.

I sighed. "Yes?"

"Don't yes me. Do you like Collin?" she pressed.

I shrugged. "I'm confused." I admitted.

Carrie's expression turned into wonder. Wondering about what, I'm not sure. Meanwhile, Ryann was confused.

"I'm pretty sure you're straight Lex." Ryann said slowly, as if speaking to a kid. My mind sure is processing at that rate right now.

"What are you talking abo—Oh!" What she was saying sunk in my brain before I was able to finish my question. "No, no. Not in _that _context."

"Oh." she said, embarrassed. I laughed at her and Carrie did, too. "What are you confused about?"

I sighed. "I've never felt this way."

"But didn't you used to like other guys before? Albeit really shortly." Carrie said.

Ryann and I looked at her. "How did you know?" I asked then looked at Ryann. I don't even want to think of this possibility.

"I didn't tell anyone. My lips are and would always be sealed." she said, looking straight at me. I believe her.

"How long have we guys been working together? I know when one's mood changes. Duh!" Carrie explained.

I guess that explains it then. I just shrugged. "Yeah. But this is different. The past ones were just because they play good basketball or soccer or rugby. Or when they're real smart in Maths. This...thing—whatever it is—he hasn't even displayed his skills in anything where I would usually like a guy and there's a certain...pull? I'm not sure. I'm torn."

"Wow. That's something." Ryann said.

"Yeah. Sure is." I told her. After a moment of awkward silence, I turned to Carrie. "I'm curious, how did you and Seth meet?"

**(A/N: Okay, everyone knows how this happened, no? If not, you guys can read my other story, _Being an Imprint 101._)**

******

**Seth's POV**

"Only you, Collin." I told him through our mental links. "Only you would piss off a girl just because you like her and her accent."

He mentally stuck his tongue out at me. "You tease Carrie, too. And Jake teases Nessie."

"But that's different. We're together with the women you're talking about. Married to them actually."

On the other hand, Brady was being all lovey-dovey and kept on replaying his afternoon. He looked like a lovesick teenager.

"Shut up, you were too!" Brady growled. Someone's being too defensive about his thoughts.

I was actually surprised that they were still on patrol tonight. When one imprints, we have a tendency to savor the feeling until later when we don't have a choice and have got to share it with the pack.

"It's better than getting interrogated by family when they see our happy faces." Collin explained. He has an older sister and one younger than him. Those two team up to torture him in what they would call 'sibling' torture. Brady, on the other hand, only has his father. But that doesn't mean his dad would not be excited about his only son's imprint.

"Stop bullying them, Seth." Embry, who just now phased, told me. "I believe that's my job."

"Great. A bully." Brady said in a joking manner. We all laughed.

"I thought Quil is on patrol tonight?" I asked Embry.

"Claire's sick and she's asking for _her _Quil. Then he asked me to cover for him." he explained.

We kept small talk then while one or two of us ran around the perimeter. Then we felt someone phase. It was Russ, one of the younger wolves.

"Yo, I'm here." he said.

"Yes, yes you are." I said, quoting a cartoon show that Carrie found one day. I think we're the only married couple who still enjoy watching childish shows. "Since he's here, I'm getting off shift. Later guys." I've been on shift since sundown anyway, just right after Collin got off.

"Alright. Later." Embry said and the rest of them murmured their see-you-laters.

I ran back home. I could tell that it was just past midnight. Just a bit behind our house, I phased back and put on my sweats. The lights, though dim, from our room is still on which surprised me. Carrie's usually asleep by this time. She claimed that she sleeps early—which she could do a lot these days since she studies online—because her body's been screaming payback time from all the late nights and skipped meals during her high school years.

I took a step back and then launched myself to our window. I've done this a lot during the years that by now, I never miss the spot where I'm just going to slip myself right in. And I also never fail to notice the marks I left on the walls just a little bit off the window. A dent which resembles a head and those of a hand are the really visible ones.

The first thing that I saw when I looked at the bed were her legs. It was where her head should be. Her feet were perched on the wall, making her look like she was sitting in an upside down position. Her hair was sprawled beautifully on the bed, making it look like she has a halo. Judging by the blaring—to me at least—music coming from her iPod which she's using earphones for, I doubted if she heard me come in.

She was still awake, of course. There's no way that my wife would be able to sleep with music playing on her earphones. Which is somehow ridiculous because she could sleep through a rock music coming from the stereo in its highest volume.

Her newly-purchased book is the culprit. She's lacking sleep because of a classic mystery novel, which, judging by the look on her beautiful face, was already giving out its important clues and knowing Carrie she's already trying to figure out the crime. She was holding her book using her left hand, the book hanging inches above her face. Her right hand was touching her bottom lip which she's softly biting, too. Sexy. Especially when I noted that she's wearing one of the shirts that don't fit me anymore and just leggings.

I gently approached her, knowing that if I suddenly turn up right in front of her, she would be too surprised that she would scream. I got on the edge of the bed so she would register that someone's here, most probably me.

It worked, she turned to me and smile. I smiled back. Carrie marked the page she was reading and turned off her iPod.

"Hi babe." she greeted me while crawling to where I was.

"Hi yourself." I greeted back before she crashed her lips to mine. I was close to responding when she pulled away, making me pout. She giggled at my expression.

"You're sweaty. You go wipe yourself and change." she said after we broke apart.

I made a face but did what was told anyway. "You know I can't really get sick, right?" I asked her teasingly while taking out boxers and a face towel.

I could just feel her rolling her eyes. "You being a wolf doesn't completely eliminate the chance of you getting sick. Leah was sick a month ago."

"Okay okay." I said with a laugh.

We were silent for a few seconds while I clean myself a bit. After putting on my boxers, I turned around and saw Carrie lying horizontally on her stomach. She looked like she was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked this because the book she was reading was already on the bedside table, near the lamp.

"I wonder..." she trailed off.

"About what?" I asked, sitting beside her.

She looked at me, not changing her position. "First things first, did Collin say something about imprinting today?"

"Yes. One of your friends, Alexis?" I asked, stroking her hair.

She sighed. "No wonder." Then she chuckled, sounding a bit relieved.

"Care to share, hon?" I asked.

She took on a sitting position and crossed her legs while facing me. "I was kind of worried that Collin was just flirting with Lex but then after looking at him looking at her, and some girl talks, I suspected as much."

"That he imprinted on her?"

"Well yes. I've seen the look before, on you mostly." Then she smiled at me. One of those real in-love smiles.

I couldn't help but smile back. "However?"

She nodded once. "However, I'm wondering about this actually." she paused as if forming her question better. "Is it possible for the imprint to not love the one who imprinted on her?"

That got me thinking. "Now that I think about it, I guess so. But there hasn't been a case like that here. You can see the examples around you. And us. The pull is just too strong to ignore that both parties don't have a choice. Not that we don't want to."

She kissed me on the cheek. "Cute." she complimented.

"We become what you need or wish us to be." I added softly, looking deep in her eyes. "And you asked that question because?"

"'Cos Lex is confused, you know? I don't know what goes on in her mind, but she's... let's just say she's not sure. From what I know, Collin asked Lex if she wanted to go out. She agreed but then she got pissed at Collin. Ry even asked her if she's planning to back out. I don't think it even crossed Lex's mind to cancel."

"But?" I urged her on while taking her hand and placing soft kissed on it.

"But, on the other hand, even though this feels different, she's not sure. She's never been in this kind of situation. She feels the pull, yes, but I don't think she's ready to define it yet. Of course Lex knows that fluttery feeling thing but she's confused." she paused and took a deep breath. "Okay I'm rambling. But you do know what I meant right?"

I was forced to look up to her when she asked that. I was also forced to stop what I was doing. "I _think _I know what you mean. You, yourself, haven't felt strongly to someone before me so I guess she's confused until something makes her realize that she likes him. Love even.."

She raised her left eyebrow and spoke in a teasing tone. "I've had a couple of boyfriends before you. And I was so committed to what I was doing then that if I didn't feel anything strong, I'm sure I wouldn't bother with them."

I growled. I don't like the thought of Carrie and her past boyfriends. I was about to attack her lips when she stopped me with her hands on my cheeks.

"Relax lover boy. I love you. You shouldn't be jealous about my past, okay?" That calmed me down a little.

"Still." Was all I said.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Okay, jealous. I'll make you feel better. But promise me you won't tell Collin? I already feel bad about telling you what we've talked about but I'm just curious."

I smirked. "And your curiosity won't let you go to sleep." She nodded. "Alright, I promise not to tell Collin about what you said."

She smiled at me. "Thank you. Now where were we?" she asked and then noticed her hands that we're still on my cheeks. "Oh yeah." And then she kissed me. I kissed her back.

******

**A/N: So how was it? I'm pretty sure it was...not as good as expected. Gah. I'm degrading myself. LOL. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**:D**


End file.
